bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deception Against Deception: Ciel vs. Yuan
A man with raven-black hair and red, unnatural eyes came came out from a gift shop, its only a few more hours before Christmas and his having his last minute preparations. He bought several gifts for Margin, Yukidomari, and a special box which contains something very special for Asuka . "Hope her parents won't get mad.." Ciel said, as he happily walked through the street. A cloaked man was walking down the street. As he passed by the man with gifts, he smiled and said in a playful voice that only the man could hear, "Hm. I never thought Demons also celebrate Christmas". Then he continued walking. Ciel stopped from walking and turned around. He sighed for his shinigami skin's imperfections, how people could easily know his a...wait. "Sir, are you referring to me? Because I have to correct you... I ain't no demon, how could you people mistake me for such a lesser creature? I am...A devil. And yes...We celebrate Christmas...At least I do." "Hmm...I'm very sorry if I offended you.....And I'm glad that even YOU guys celebrate Christmas", Yuan said suddenly appearing on the other side of the street. "No need to apologize.." Ciel was right behind Yuan the whole time, his instincts tell him that this guy is strong, strong enough. "We're just evolved hollows anyway...Creatures you shinigamis fail to understand.." He added, trying to mock Yuan at the fact that his *kind* is no greater than hollows. "Shinigami?....Who are you calling a Shinigami?....I'm a....", the last words was quite inaudible as a train passed by. Now Yuan is standing in on the other side of the street. This had become a mocking contest between two creatures of two different races. "No?" Ciel had found this interesting, seeing that Yuan is no ordinary shinigami. He glared at him, the look on his eyes changing. No wonder people see right through his disguise, it just can't hide his true nature. "Hmmm.There we go..I guess you're ready now", Yuan said as a blade appeared out of nowhere. "Oh? I'l assume that your challenging me, no?" Ciel didn't change his pose, leaving many spots open for an attack. He was still carrying that bag full of gifts and the small box on his pants. "You start it, I'll end it then..." "Hmm..No...not challenge..More like a good work out..I haven't fought in ages you know....and what do you mean, I start IT..It has already began.", Yuan said with a playful smile. Ciel grinned, in the most sinister way he could. As far as Ciel knows, it ''had barely begun. "Whatever..." He waited for Yuan's first move, waiting for an opportunity to be able to counter and strike. "What'cha waiting for?", Yuan mockingly said, then to Ciel's surprise, their positions had swapped. "Just waiting for you to react.." Yuan then found himself covered with boxes made of Kido barriers. The barriers are made to hold someone at the level of a captain-class. Ciel then opened his palm and clutched it again. The Kido spell shattered into tiny shards that could pierce even that of the hardest mineral. Yuan, whom was inside was yet to be seen. As if nothing has happened, Ciel found himself inside the box as it shatters, Yuan's voice echoed, "Try again". As the box shattered, Ciel came out with several wounds, fatal wounds. Blood dripped from his abdomen and he coughed up some which sprinkled on his white gloves. "I see...Quite an extraordinary zanpakuto you there." He said as he fell on his knees, and later, lied completely on the ground helplessly. "Here.Let me help you", Yuan appeared as he extended a hand to Ciel. Ciel reached over for Yuan's hand and grabbed it. "Why...Thank you.." He smiled as a raven came out from his shirt and flew away. Two other ravens came out from his sleeves and then there was three, four, five and then his whole body turned into a flock of ravens. All the ravens then flocked again in one single spot: behind Yuan. Ciel reappeared there with a scythe whose blade's at Yuan's neck. "Your quite the softy..." "My my, is that how you express gratitude?", Yuan said, suddenly their positions swapped, Yuan was the one holding the scythe at Ciel's neck. "Oh no...Not like that.." The scythe started to shake, Yuan had held a cursed artifact, the scythe of the infamous ''Death from legends and myths. Small skeletal hands creeped on Yuan's arm. "Wrong move..." The fingers of hands started to cut Yuan's flesh, causing bleeding on his arm. "Hm...quite right....",Yuan said as his wounds began to heal. Yuan then returned it back to Ciel. "Hmm...May I ask? Do you know what type of zanpakuto you are wielding?" Ciel asked, curious about the extension of Yuan's knowledge. "Of course....It's a zanpakuto that controls phenomena...To make it simpler..I have the power to defy anything", Yuan said happily. "Yeah yeah yeah...A pretty powerful kido-type zanpakuto.. I should know.." Ciel stared at Yuan's eyes with his red, blood-tinted ones. "Kido?? Kido?? Who said that my power comes from Kido??", Yuan mused and grinned at the sight of Ciel. "Oh its Kido alright...I pity your idiocy of this sort of manner.." Ciel looked away and smirked. "Inoue Orhime..A girl with the same powers as you do...She has this power to defy and deny even the will of God...It is Kido-based...So is your powers...Can't believe you had overlooked such things...I should know...Kido has been my forte for a long time now...." "Hm, If you won't believe me, thats not my problem anymore, and you dare compare my powers to Inoue Orihime's?', Yuan said as he took his blade and prepared to stab himself, as the blade reached almost his chest, he grinned as suddenly Yuan took the place of Ciel and vice versa. Ciel found stabbing himself. "No..I take my words back...Your powers doesn't even compare to that of Orihime's...You are weaker.." Ciel didn't bleed, but instead, Yuan was the one bleeding. Ciel is not someone to be underestimated, especially his spells and usage of Kido. "Hmmm..I would honestly say that I underestimated you Devil...But please don't judge me..specially when I haven't even released my real Shikai", a bleeding Yuan said as he said, defy the will of the gods, Jechul. After he said this, a blast of his spiritual pressure exploded, a mixture of an Angel and a Devil's. "Bring it.." Ciel had been murmuring incantations all the time, his quick with his tongue and lips. He'd never failed on his plans, so as far as Ciel knows, Yuan's a dead man. "What's that? I can't hear you?", Yuan said in a rather scary voice, his eyes also changed now looking as if ready to kill. "Hmmm..this is the part I hate most about being a Māji, I turn all beastly". Yuan waited for Ciel to do something. "I see... That's why your a strange one... Not only are you a Devil.. But a Devil and an Angel..." Ciel felt excited, his blood lust rising. This fight is getting fired up. "I got to agree you being stronger than I but..." "Heh..Well I'll go explain things to you, my kind, are the ones responsible for keeping angels and devils, specially powerful ones, like you, at the bay, well we don't want too much of your kind in the real world eh?? I'm quite bored and well I want a good fight..so let's have an agreement, if YOU managed to force me to release bankai, then I wouldn't send you back to hell, fair enough?", Yuan said with a smile. "Don't get too cocky....Maji." Yuan was getting too arrogant, Ciel was no ordinary Devil, his one of the highest of his kind, even other devils fear at sight of him. His eyes started glowing, he raised his left hand as a pentogram appeared on it. "As far as I know...You don't even know who my mistress is...Well...You know nothing..Your a simple pawn being moved by higher beings..being told of lies of who you truly are..Let me share a secret...You've already lost." "Hmmm...You absolutely don't know a damn thing about my kind, for one, I will share to you one of our secrets, when we release our true forms, we become 100% immune to Demonic or Angelic powers....and me, lost? I've already lost a long time ago, since I received the curse of the Maji...." Yuan now speaks bitterly to himself then looked at Ciel, he said, "This fight has ended since I drew my sword". "..." Ciel didn't speak, but the grin on his face was obvious, when he said *You've already lost* He meant it. His body then changed its color to gray, similar to a statue, it then started to crack and shattered to pieces. Before Yuan had noticed it, he was at a place where no living creature can be found. He is on a ruins where structures of man can be found, there are times that even though there was no sun, it was hot, there are times that even though there was no wind and snow, it was cold. A place almost too similar to hell. In the real world, Yuan was standing, although his eyes were open, he was sleeping, unconscious. People had gathered around the man, finding him to be wierd. Some tourist even took pictures. Meanwhile, Ciel just came home, Asuka was first to welcomed him with a smack that is. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" She was yelling at Ciel, reasons yet unknown. "Why didn't you bring me with you?" She asked, both her eyebrows colliding, a sign of her hate. "That's because if I brought you along.." Before Ciel could finish his explaination, Asuka interrupted and started yelling again. "URUSAI! I don't need your blabbing..You..You..Demon!" Ciel couldn't say anything at Asuka's statement, instead, he hugged her and pushed the box he bought on her pocket, making Asuka blushed. Knock! Margin's fist connected to Ciel's head, making a knocking sound. "Let me guess, you played with a poor soul once again didn't you? What did you do this time?" He asked, knowing how playful Ciel could be sometimes. "Its just a little prank, Margin. Just put him in a deep sleep. He was blabbling nonsense that he was wide open, he didn't even notice it, disappointed me." Ciel replied, still hugging Asuka. "Ok, Ciel...But could you be kind enough to let daughter go?" Quickly, Ciel had kept his hands off Asuka, he heard of a voice even more devilish than his own. It was none other than Yukidomari. "Uhm..Sorry Yuki...hehehe.." Ciel was sweating in fear, he knows what Yuki could do. "Apology accepted, but you really need to wait ok? My daughter is still too young, and your too old, your even older than me.." Meanwhile "Hmmm....Didn't he noticed that what he fought was a fake", a man appeared out of nowhere, he took his blade and as he does that the body of "Yuan" began to shatter, in a matter of seconds the body has a different image, it is an old man. "Hmmm...Interesting to see a Devil's power, but poor gramps can't handle it anymore, oh well", he said as he kicked the corpse back and forth. Then.... Knock Someone knocked on Margin's door. But as soon as he opened it, he didn't see a person, save for a box that contains white gloves in it, it has Ciel's name on the pakage. Margin read it, it says, "You left this", plus a note saying, "Merry Christmas. Till next time.".